


Sleepless in Metroville

by fandomlife



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: AND GAY, F/F, I Had To, Modern AU, Slow Burn, i am so thirsty for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlife/pseuds/fandomlife
Summary: Helen visits Evelyn in prison a few months after the events of Incredibles 2 and they form an unlikely bond.





	1. Chapter 1

Evelyn was sulking in her bunker. She had been in prison for two months and ten days and Winston still hadn’t figured out a way to get her out. She made sure to remind him how annoying he was being each time she was allowed to make a phone call. He always managed to reassure her that he’ll get her out, soon enough.

Used to luxury, hovering towers, expensive furniture, and heavenly mansions, prison did not sit well with Evelyn. Her back hurt from her barely-there “mattress” and her hair was mussed from the lack of care. Prison showers were a hell she avoided being subjected to until absolutely necessary. Her hair also needed a good trim, she hated the awkward length it was getting to. 

She was almost falling asleep with her heavy lidded eyes and dark eye circles until a guard hovered over her. 

“Deavor, get up, you have a visitor.” 

Evelyn groaned and rubbed her eyes, wondering what in the hell Winston wanted to tell her that couldn’t be said on the phone. She sat up and stood up, following the guard to the bleak visiting room on the other side of the prison. 

Walking in, there was no sign of Winston, oh no. All she saw were the shimmering eyes of Helen Parr. 

Evelyn’s eyes widened and all signs of sleepiness flew out the window.

“Helen?” She asked, a bit too loudly for her liking. The guard ushered her into her seat and there they were, sat face to face at a round table. Helen stared at her for a few moments before saying, “Hi,” with a small smile. 

Evelyn raised an eyebrow and her eyelids resumed their nonchalant droopiness. “Hi?” She asked, unimpressed at the woman’s attempt at faking normalcy.

Helen’s smile grew infinitesimally and she shrugged, straightening out in her seat. “How are you, Evelyn?” 

The woman in question rolled her eyes. “What do you want?” 

Helen crossed her arms over her chest and heaved a sigh. “I came to apologize.” 

A humorless chuckle escaped Evelyn’s mouth, “Really? Shouldn’t I be apologizing to you?” Even when she had literally saved thousands, Helen Parr still managed to feel guilty. It was sickening, this whole hero thing. And kind of endearing, not that she’d admit it to herself. 

“Listen, I know that you did what you did because you thought you were in the right. You wanted the benefit of the city. I can respect that. Sorry things didn’t go your way.” She uncrossed her arms and fidgeted with her hands, breaking eye contact. 

“You sound like a robot.” A tiny smile broke on Evelyn’s face in the second she forgot she was mad at her. Helen took that as a good sign and her smile widened, “well, I mean it.”

Evelyn nodded slightly, still not buying it. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m surprised you’re still in here. I can’t believe our justice system isn’t being bought for once.” Helen tried not to overstep while introducing banter into their conversation. 

Evelyn laughed. “Trust me, Winston can bail me out in a second if he actually wanted to, but I’m convinced he’s leaving me here for a while so I’d ‘straighten out’. Little does he know, I’m getting gayer by the second.” 

Helen’s face turned an impossible shade of red and her hand quickly flew to her face to cover her mouth as her smile grew wider. “Okay that’s funny.” 

It was Evelyn’s turn to cross her arms and crack a smile. “Yeah I’m glad you find that funny, because I’m holding this grudge against you for the rest of my life.” 

Helen huffed. “I don’t know if you received the memo, but you tried to kill me and my entire family on several occasions so I think busting you is justified.” 

“Fair enough.” Evelyn shrugged. 

They stared at each other for a short while. Helen’s hair was still primly styled, which she envied. She was dressed casually in a warm black sweater and jeans. She looked adorable, to say the least, but Evelyn tried shaking those thoughts away. Not the time. She still found herself missing her wardrobe, remembering the gross beige clothes she was in. 

“You look tired.” Helen looked concerned, almost worried. 

“Yeah, it’s called Sleepy Bitch Syndrome.” 

The super laughed loudly, earning a dirty look from the guard standing near them. “I meant more than usual.” 

“Prison does that to a person, I guess.” Evelyn sighed longingly. She felt hotness pricking at her eyes and quickly tried to blink the tears away. 

“Oh God, oh no. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to trigger anything!” Helen was flustered, she wanted to make amends, but ended up making things worse. She felt awful.

Evelyn shut her eyes and shook her head, “don’t. I just miss my life. I miss my lab, my house. I even miss Winston.” She grimaced at her show of weakness and sighed loudly, trying to contain herself. She felt Helen’s cool hand touch her warm one. 

“Hey, I’ll talk to Winston. I’m sure he misses you just as much. He’ll bail you out soon, I promise.” She spoke softly, rubbing circles with her thumb on Evelyn’s hand, which involuntarily closed around hers. 

In a non-characteristic show of manners, Evelyn muttered a thank you to her life saver. 

That was when the guard re-appeared. “Alright, break the contact, your time’s up.” 

Her eyes shot up to meet Helen’s empathetic ones. She squeezed her hand one last time and let go, getting up from her chair. 

“Bye Evelyn. You’ll hear from me soon.” She almost whispered and smiled, turning around and walking away with the other visitors. 

Evelyn got up as well, “bye.” She whispered back, mostly to herself. She was lead back in by the guard, where she resumed her sulking on her bed. 

Winston better get her out as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello?” Evelyn asked through the phone. Winston had requested to speak with her, oddly enough. Usually it was her initiating the calls and then getting hung up on.

“Eve? Hey it’s Winston.” Nervous energy radiated from the phone.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, knowing he couldn’t see her. “Yeah, I know. What do you want?” She leaned against the wall next to the phone. 

“Well, Elastigirl spoke—“ He started but she interrupted him, “Helen.”

“What?” He asked, confused. “Her name’s Helen. Not Elastigirl.” If she could roll her eyes any further, she’d go blind. She hated those superhero aliases. 

“Yeah, well, Helen spoke to me earlier at our brunch with the rest of the family and—“ 

“Brunch?” Evelyn didn’t even try containing her laughter at that image. Her brother and his newfound friends huddling over omelettes on a Sunday noon. 

“Yes. Will you stop interrupting me? Anyway, she mentioned her visit to you yesterday and told me what you said and…I’m sorry.” She could hear him clear his throat. 

“It’s gonna take more than that to get me to forgive you, just saying.” She chuckled to herself, teasing him the way she always did before. She missed her brother more than she’d care to admit. 

“Listen, I’m gonna call our lawyer now and see what we can do about this. I mean, it’s not like you actually killed anyone or caused mass destruction so I’m hopeful.” She heard his smile through his voice and smiled at that, finally some good news. She couldn’t wait to get out. She wasn’t exactly planning on becoming a model citizen and right her moral compass, but she was prepared to lie to go through court. 

“Yeah, do that. Now. I’m close to killing myself in here.” She tried to keep a light tone, but knew that if he didn’t do anything soon, she was going to end up seriously hurting someone in this prison if not herself.

“Hang in there.” His voice took on that reassuring tone she knew well. The one he used when they were trouble when they were younger, the one he used when their parents had first passed, and on countless other occasions. 

She hung up and headed to the cafeteria, mentally preparing for finally facing the court again, soon.

A week later, Evelyn was finally out and sitting in the Deavor mansion. Winston managed to get her out with a year of community service, given that she’d served some time. She was also banned from any of her labs and inventions until further notice. 

That last part irritated Evelyn the most. What was she supposed to do? The lab was her entire life, but she wasn’t about to complain and get sent right back, so she settled for the trash-picking and the moping on her couch all day. 

To celebrate her release, Winston organized a dinner in her honor. Well, tried to organize. 

“Seriously? You’re gonna invite the very people I wanted to have killed?” They were in his office when he had dropped the bomb very casually. He turned to her with his signature calm demeanor. 

“Relax, they didn’t seem to mind when I ran it by them. They actually seemed excited!” He seemed all too excited as well, dancing on the nerve of irritating her. His cheerfulness always stood as a contrast to her grumpiness, and that will never change. 

“Well, full offense but they’re kind of dumb,” she rolled her eyes in her chair but eventually conceded, “but okay, I’ll go.” She winced when he cheered and went to make his phone calls, reserving a table at God-knows-where. 

She was a bit excited. 

That evening, she dressed in a simple black dress she loved and had missed dearly. She finally got the chance to cut her hair and style it the way she usually did. She did her usual dark makeup and waited for Winston outside in the car. She was always the first one out. 

“Come on, Win!” She yelled up to him, exasperated. They were going to be late to the dinner at the restaurant halfway across town. 

“I’m here, I’m here!” He ran out of the mansion into the car, fixing his jacket quickly in the process. He got in the car and the driver set on their journey. 

“Hey, be on your best behavior, okay? No more plans of world domination.” He said playfully, yet she could still sense the tone of admonishment, like a parent speaking to their child. 

“Okay, first of all, I’m not five. And I never even had plans of world domination but nice try.” She smirked and turned to look through the window. The city was well lit and speeding cars raced past them.

They arrived at the restaurant in the nick of time, just short of being late. They hurriedly entered, easily spotting the somewhat loud group family and friends seated by a window. 

“Hey everyone!” Winston introduced them and they each turned their heads. “Hey!” They replied in unison. Lucius, Bob, and Helen all got up to greet them. Evelyn stood awkardly behind her brother, wondering how she was to go about her evening. 

“Hey Evelyn.” Helen stood in front of her and smiled up. Evelyn’s eyes darted from the floor and focused on hers. She felt the corner of her lips prick up slightly. “Hey.” She muttered in a voice just above a whisper, the moment feeling somewhat intimate. 

“Told you I’d get you out.” She winked at her and motioned for her to join the others. “Yeah…thanks for that.” She chuckled lightly and tried to ease the tension she felt building. 

“Everyone, be nice to Evelyn, okay? This is her night.” Helen made a show of hands towards Evelyn, whom just tried to smile as naturally as possible, 

“Come on, honey, we’re not monsters.” Bob reassured them and went over to Evelyn to shake her hand, Lucius following suit. 

They finally all sat at the table, Helen and Evelyn facing each other. The others resumed their respective conversations, Winston now joining in.

“Nice dress.” Evelyn commented, eying her with blue droopy eyes. She had been admiring the super the minute she walked in and the gray dress she had on didn’t seize to amaze her. It was knee length and tight in all the right spots. 

Helen blushed, a feat that didn’t escape her conversational partner’s gaze. “Thank you. You look amazing, you know? Way better than the last time I saw you.” Her reference to their last conversation touched Evelyn. 

“Yeah, thanks for that, by the way. Don’t know what I would’ve done without you.” Helen rubbed the back of her neck, an usual feature. She was the most collected person she knew, so this show of nervousness was odd for her. 

“Just call me Helen Parr: two time life saver.” They both cackled and opened their menus, eyes scanning every meal. That was when Helen chuckled to herself. 

“What?” Evelyn raised an eyebrow at her. Helen quieted and hid her face in her menu, “nothing.” She said hurriedly. 

“No really, what?” Evelyn wasn’t usually one to pry, but Helen managed to keep her on her toes. Helen put down the menu and looked at everyone on the table. Dash and Violet were bickering as usual and Bob, Lucius, and Winston were discussing a movie they had all seen. She’d left Jack-Jack with Edna, needing a sitter for the night. 

In a hushed, shy voice, one that was very unlikely of the Elastigirl, said, “this feels like a date.” She tried to laugh it off, gesturing at their proximity and earlier small-talk. Her eyes avoided Evelyn’s erratically looking back down at her menu. 

Evelyn plastered a wide smile on her face, one she hadn’t worn in years. “If you want it to be, sure.” She winked lightly and pretended to be reading the menu again. She was never overly flirtatious, but the presence of her husband right there on their table made it seem all too scandalous. 

Helen waved her off playfully, a nervous undertone to her action. 

They ordered and ate in comfortable silence, joining in on the men’s conversation throughout the night. 

By 11pm, they had finished up. Winston insisted on paying the bill and they stood to say their goodbyes. 

“Bye Helen.” Evelyn extended her hand to attempt an awkward handshake, but Helen had other plans. She went in for a full-on hug, rubbing Evelyn’s back slowly, sending goosebumps down her back. 

Evelyn stood dumbfounded the entire time, her brain not processing what had just happened until it was too late. Helen pulled back slowly and said her goodbye, smiling widely. 

The ride home was silent, and all Evelyn was left with was a memory swimming with thoughts of Helen Parr: two time life saver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! The feedback on the first chapter was amazing! Thank you all for the hits/kudos/comments!! I appreciate every single one! Hope you enjoyed and more coming soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

Evelyn was at the beach. 

It was a Saturday morning and Evelyn was due on starting her community service work. She wasn’t usually a big fan of the beach, but thought she’d might as well start and get it over with. An organization was having a cleaning campaign and she just hopped in. 

She’d been sweating her ass off for about half an hour, picking up miscellaneous plastic bags and glass bottles, when she noticed a familiar figure frolicking in the waves. 

“Dash?” Evelyn said mostly to herself. She looked around and sure enough found Helen Parr tanning on a long chair with Jack-Jack playing with the sand at her feet. 

She took her glasses off to better observe her. She was wearing a red two-piece swimsuit with a pair of sunglasses. Her skin looked shiny and she was lying perfectly still. If her supersuit wasn’t evidence enough, red was definitely her color. 

Evelyn debated approaching her. Just then, she felt a scorching thirst overcome her throat, and she noticed the cold bottle of water Helen had placed in the shade. That was definitely a sign and who was she to ignore signs? 

She took off the baseball cap she had on and ran her hand through her wet hair. She must’ve looked like a mess but she didn’t care. 

“Mind if I have a sip?” Evelyn asked slyly when she arrived near her. Helen quickly opened her eyes and looked up, getting an eyeful of Evelyn with wet, slicked back hair. “Evelyn? What are you doing here?” She asked, extending her arm and getting the bottle, handing it to her. 

She nodded in gratitude and gulped some water before putting it down and showing Helen the trash bag she was holding. “Community service.” She shrugged and looked around at the other volunteers at work. She felt the sun burning through her shirt. She hated summer. 

“Oh? Already? Too bad you can’t enjoy this beautiful day at the beach.” Helen adjusted her long chair and sat up, getting a better look at her. Jack-Jack started whimpering and she picked him up and placed him on her lap. 

“No it’s okay, I’m not a huge fan of the beach anyway.” She put her sunglasses back on. “Do you have sunscreen?” She asked, noticing her arms slightly reddening, “I don’t want to get a weird tan.” 

Helen nodded, smiling, and tried rummaging through her bag for the tube, but Jack-Jack started whimpering again. “Can you hold him?” She asked hurriedly and handed him to her before she could argue. 

Evelyn wasn’t a fan of kids, and especially not super babies, but didn’t want to seem too mean. “Are you sure he won’t explode in my arms?” She joked, eying the baby who seemed fascinated with the pattern on her t-shirt. 

“Don’t worry, he’s getting the hang of it. Or is trying to, watch out.” She joked back and finally found the sunscreen tube at the bottom of the bag. They switched possessions and Evelyn started lathering her arms with the cream. She applied some onto her face and tried to rub it out. 

“How’s it looking?” She asked Helen, leaning down closer to her. She placed her son back with his toys and stood up. “Wait.” She said before rubbing Evelyn’s cheeks and forehead with the tips of her fingers delicately. “There, all spread.” She smiled, patting her cheek and sitting back down. 

Evelyn stood there dumbfounded, something she found herself doing often around Helen Parr. She felt her heart start beating fast the minute she saw Helen in that swimsuit, and it was now going a mile a minute after the physical contact. She sensed her insides melting, and she kicked herself for being so naïve and childish. She did not wan to come to terms with her school-girl crush, and especially not with Helen looking like that. 

She snapped out of her reverie and saw Helen was observing her as well. “What?” She asked, getting self-conscious. She fiddled with her cap and debated putting back on to mask the embarrassment going on on her head. 

“You look cute.” Helen confessed. Evelyn was glad her cheeks were already red from the heat because she was certain she started blushing then. Helen laid back down and put her sunglasses on. 

“Are you sure you can’t stay with us for a bit? I think Jack-Jack likes you.” She smirked and patted the long chair next to hers. Evelyn mulled over her offer before offering “are you telling me to procrastinate my serving the city in favor of unwarranted relaxation?” 

Helen pretended to be thinking about what she’d said before simply stating, “yes.” Evelyn pretended to gasp. “What kind of law enforcer are you?!” She explained before taking her shirt off and revealing a sports bra. “Thanks for the invite.” She said, lumping on the long chair, “you’re right, anyway. Half hour of work in this heat is work enough.” 

Helen laughed and hit her arm playfully. “It’s you, you’re having this effect on me. You’re welcome, anyhow.” Evelyn became hyper-aware of the distance—or lack thereof—between them and felt her heart beat erratically again. She looked away and up at the umbrella above her head. She was conveniently lying in the shade. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to sit in the sun?” Helen asked, changing her position to lying on her stomach to tan her back. Evelyn gulped at the sight before her. Helen’s curves were perfectly accentuated in her bathing suit, but quickly turned away and looked up again. 

“Are you calling me pale?” She joked. She knew full well how pale she was and that she was indeed in need of a tan, but she couldn’t bring herself to sit through potentially getting burnt.

Helen shrugged and a smile pulled at her lips, “Suit yourself.” 

“Where are the rest of your kids?” Evelyn made conversation to ease the tension she felt building. 

Without looking up, Helen said “Dash is somewhere in the waves and Violet stayed home.” 

Evelyn hummed and looked over to see Dash still swimming away and dazzling the other kids. “I’ll be back.” 

She got up and walked over to the shore. “Hey, kid!” She called over to Dash, who was too busy flexing on girls his age. “Dash!” She finally got his attention and he looked shocked to see her, she could even sense him gulp. 

He approached her. “Yeah?” He asked directly, not looking to make small talk. He was still afraid of her, if he was being honest. 

“Wanna make twenty bucks?” She suggested, holding up a bill and raising an eyebrow. His eyes lit up and he nodded quickly. “Can you use that power of yours to pick up the rest of the trash on this shore?” She tried to sound as amicable as possible. He nodded and and took the plastic bag from her hands, getting the job done in a matter of a minute. 

He was standing in front of her again, holding the bag out to her expectantly. She chuckled and handed him the money, taking the bag and walking back to his mom. 

Helen was sitting there, looking at both of them. Dash went back to his friends and Evelyn smiled guiltily at her. 

“Hi?” She asked more than said. She sat at her chair slowly and Helen was not impressed. 

“Did you just use my kid to get your work done?” She asked, not actually angry and more amused. She was lying face up again.

Evelyn snorted. “Yeah, and it’s not like he did it for free, either. So really, this was like an investment. And look! The beach is squeaky clean again!” She gestured to the shore and the volunteers who were packing up and leaving. 

“Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night.” 

Evelyn wanted to retaliate by telling her that she rarely sleeps at night anyway, but decided that was too heavy for a beach day. She put her shirt back on and stood up, fixing her shorts. 

“Well, I gotta go. See you around?” She put her cap back on and held on to the plastic bag to get rid of it already. Helen sat up quickly, “Oh, already?” Evelyn dared to think that she looked disappointed, but kicked herself again for it. 

“Yeah…I have things to do.” She hoped Helen wouldn’t point out the lie and just let her miserable self be. The women in question frowned lightly and shrugged. “Okay…Take care.” She smiled. Evelyn nodded and turned away, walking away hurriedly. 

She needed to stop bumping into Helen Parr, or they would have a problem on their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to say that I'm sorry if this sounds unrealistic or farfetched. I know that I should be more angsty but honestly i just want the best for my girls so I will make them happy!! Love y'all and thanks again


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks again for all your feedback, you're inspiring me to continue! Also sorry this took a while, I haven't had wifi for a bit, oops. -Karine (tumblr/twitter: bewilclerment)

Evelyn was minding her business in her mansion. She was watching a movie on TV, zoning out every few minutes. She could not focus on anything recently. Taking her technology from her was like locking her in another prison, and Evelyn thought that yes, she had won, but at what cost? The one thing that kept her sane and busy was out of reach. 

Winston was also ignoring her. She deserved that, to some extent, but he knew she had no one else, and that added on to the despair and, dare she say, heartache she was feeling. 

Friendless, jobless, and being watched like a hawk, with nothing but a million dollar property and lack of social skills to keep her company. That was her life at that moment.

Right then, her doorbell rang. She released an exasperated sigh, not in the mood to go downstairs and talk to a nonsense visitor. The bell rang again. She got up lazily and awkwardly hurried to get to the door.

Without looking through the peephole she unlocked the door and swung it open. If it had been a murderer he’d be doing her a favor by putting her out of her misery.

That’s when she saw Helen Parr standing there, an edible arrangement in her hands.

“Oh. Hoped you were a murderer.” She raised an eyebrow but smirked a bit. She nodded towards the inside of her house to usher her in. 

“Uh, I’m sorry?” Helen laughed lightly, “You don’t look surprised to see me.” She extended her arms to the nearest table and placed the arrangement onto it. They snapped back.

Evelyn shrugged, closed the door and led them to the living room on the ground floor she rarely sat in. 

Once they were seated, Evelyn didn’t waste time getting to the point. “So. What do you want?” Helen laughed at that. They were seated a good three feet from each other, Helen on the love seat and Evelyn on a cushioned chair adjacent to her.

“Do I need to want something to visit?” Helen asked, raising an eyebrow with a smile tugging the right side of her lips upwards. She leaned her elbow on the arm of the sofa and rest her head against her fist.

“Well if you pull up our not-very-friendly history and the fact that you brought an edible arrangement with you, I’ll have to say yes.” She shrugged, though had an amused expression on. 

“I rubbed sunscreen on your face, how friendlier do you want us to be?” Helen laughed nervously and shook her head, “but yeah, you’re right.” 

Evelyn’s expression immediately changed to a concerned one, “I’m right?” 

Helen straightened out in her seat. “I’m rarely seeing Bob anymore and I just…” she paused and Evelyn held her breath, “I miss him a lot.” 

Evelyn had never seen Helen so vulnerable and defeated. She had had eyes shut and eyebrows furrowed, almost like she was holding back tear. Evelyn was never good with consoling. 

“Uh,” she stuttered, “I’ll get the wine, wait here.” Helen released a breathy laugh and opened her glassy eyes to look at her. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Evelyn regained her senses and stood up quickly. 

After getting the wine and wine glasses, she poured generous amounts to the both of them and sat back in her chair, sipping pensively and staring at Helen. Meanwhile Helen swirled the drink and was temporarily entranced by the circular motions of red. 

“Helen?” Evelyn furrowed her eyebrows and almost reached out to her. Almost. Helen snapped out of it and took a quick sip of the wine. 

“This is really bothering you, please talk to me.” Evelyn hated how she sounded like she was pleading, like she was desperate. But she couldn’t help it, she didn’t want to see her only ‘friend’ in that state of mind. 

Helen braced herself and forced herself to look Evelyn in the eyes. “Ever since supers became legal again, Bob has spent his days out, protecting ordinary citizens from ordinary crimes. And while that’s noble and I wholeheartedly support it, I miss him. I miss his face. And his body. And—“ 

“Okay I got it, no need to be explicit.” Evelyn exaggerated her shudder, and Helen chuckled at that. She shrugged and took a gulp of her wine. Evelyn searched for the right words to say, but found none. She was too bad at this friendship thing. 

She got up and sat next to her, figuring moral support was all she needed. She placed her wine on the table in front of them. Helen leaned on her shoulder, catching her off guard. She froze in place and tried to sit still to avoid bothering her, almost cutting her breath off. She tentatively removed her left arm from between them and placed it carefully around Helen’s left shoulder. The physical contact was once again causing her heart to punch holes into her lungs. She rubbed Helen’s arm for a few minutes until she decided to cut the tension.

“Guess you now wish you didn’t sabotage my plan…” She trailed off, trying to hide her amusement. Without looking at her, Helen lightly slapped her shoulder. “Shut up.” She said with fake annoyance. Evelyn snickered lightly. 

“Do you have friends?” Helen asked out of nowhere. Her whole body was now leaning against Evelyn’s, and Evelyn was starting to feel normal again. 

“I don’t think anyone is very fond of befriending a psycho villain bitch who wanted to get rid of all their heroes, so, no not really.” She said in a self-deprecative tone. She didn’t resent anyone, she understood. 

Helen frowned and looked up, locking eyes with Evelyn who was already looking down at her. Evelyn went against her internal voice and maintained eye contact, even when she felt her face reddening. 

“What about before the incident?” Helen insisted, the idea of Evelyn not having friends not sitting well with her. 

Evelyn thought about her question for a bit. Did she have friends? She couldn’t remember the last time she went out to dinner with someone casually. “I spent almost all my time at work. The lab was kind of my house. I had some employees and acquaintances, but I never got too friendly with any of them.” She shrugged. 

“Why not?” Helen was incessant for whatever reason, and it confused her. 

“I didn’t have time, I guess. I was always building something, or designing, or planning, or organizing—“ 

“So you just don’t like people.” Helen interrupted her. 

“I…” Evelyn wanted to defend herself, to say something that would make her look better, but she had no argument ready. “I guess.” She slumped back on the cushions, defeated.

Helen sat up to get a better look at her and Evelyn found herself already missing the contact. “It’s okay. I don’t either.” She smiled down at her solemnly and Evelyn had to raise an eyebrow at that. 

“How come?” It was her turn to ask questions. And it was Helen’s turn to shrug. “I’m always busy. And while I do have people I’m friendly with, I don’t have a good friend, you know? Bob is kind of my only consistent friend.” She looked down at her lap and remembered her dilemma with Bob. “I just made myself feel like shit again, I’m sorry.” She made a move to get up but Evelyn placed a hand on her arm. She sat in place.

“Do you want us to be friends?” Evelyn asked in a low voice. Her hand was still on Helen’s arm and she still reveled in the physical contact. 

She released a tentative laugh. “I thought we were friends already.” Evelyn shrugged, “make it official?” Helen smiled back at her. “I’d like that.” 

“Well, friend, how about you finish your wine while I order some food?” Evelyn got up to get to the landline telephone. 

“They let you keep a telephone?” 

“What am I supposed to make out of it?” 

Helen shrugged in amusement and Evelyn winked. “Steak sounds good?” 

“I like this friendship already.” 

Evelyn dialed up the number of her favorite restaurant and thought, as the line rang, friends, she could get with that.


	5. Chapter 5

Coffee was boiling on the stove when the phone rang, echoing around Evelyn’s house. 

“Hello?” She answered groggily, still sleepy from waking up moments earlier. 

“You’re not on house arrest you know, you don’t need to stay home all the time. Go out! Explore the world!” Helen’s enthusiasm erupted from the speaker and Evelyn recoiled it from her ear, too tired for anything she was throwing her way. 

Evelyn yawned and turned off the heat on the stove. “I just woke up.” She kept her answer short as she poured coffee into a mug. The line went silent for a second. “Seriously? It’s 11AM!” Helen was not impressed and Evelyn could just sense her exasperation. 

“Hey, you said it yourself, I’m home all the time so might as well spend my days wisely.” She sipped her drink and reveled in the caffeine she greatly needed. She walked over to her kitchen island and sat on a stool, taking the phone receiver with her. 

“Sleeping is time well spent?” Helen’s tone turned sarcastic but Evelyn recognized her usual amusement. 

She sipped her coffee again and nodded, “Absolutely. Besides, what am I supposed to do? Run around the park? Go bird feeding?” She rolled her eyes at all the things she had no interest in participating in. 

“Lunch with a friend, perhaps?” Helen offered shyly.

Evelyn choked on the coffee she was in the middle of drinking and put the cup and phone down to contain her coughs. Helen was asking her out to LUNCH. It might be platonic, but Evelyn’s cheeks reddened at the thought of being out with Helen in public for everyone to see. She could not contain her feelings anymore. She had a big ol’ crush on Helen Parr.

“Lunch?” She asked meekly, still suffering the aftermath of the coughing fit. Helen chuckled. 

“Yeah! It would be nice to get you out of that slump you’re in! That’s what friends do, right?” Helen seemed excited and that made Evelyn smile a bit. “Yeah, friends.” 

The line quieted for a bit and Evelyn was about to speak when Helen beat her to it. “We can also go to the movie theatre! Vi wanted to watch this new movie that came out recently and she’s excited about it.” 

Evelyn raised her eyebrow. “Your daughter’s coming?” She wasn’t sure if she was disappointed, confused, or plain weirded out. Why would she want her around her daughter?

Helen hummed, “Yeah, she wanted to get to know you better and I thought it would be fun.”

Evelyn finished off her coffee. “You don’t think I’d be a bad influence?” Her tone was slightly mocking, but she genuinely wanted to know if Helen wanted Violet to be actually properly interacting with her. Helen frowned. “You’re an influence. Good or bad, we’ll have to see.” 

Evelyn hummed. “And when’s this little playdate taking place?” She walked to her to place the mug in the sink and went over to her fridge to inspect its almost emptiness. 

“Today at three? Does that work for you or are you going back to sleep?” Helen teased and Evelyn’s reflex was to hide her smile, knowing she couldn’t even see her. “Hah hah,” she rolled her eyes, “works. Pick me up?” 

She heard the super on the other end of the line swallow and was about to comment on it when Helen interrupted her. “Yes, sure. See ya!” She hung up hastily, leaving Evelyn with a dead line and confusion. 

She had a date with Helen Parr. Well, semi-date…with her daughter tagging along. She was still getting the chance to hang out with Helen, and she was excited, whether she was willing to admit it to herself or not.

At 3 PM sharp, Helen was outside Evelyn’s residence, honking. Evelyn looked out from a window and, indeed, the Parr’s red car was parked in her driveway, waiting.

She grabbed her bag and went downstairs to the car. She opened the car door swiftly and slumped on the passenger seat, putting her sunglasses on. She turned to Helen just then. “What’s up?” 

Helen rolled her and greeted her, not stalling starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. Evelyn looked back from her seat and saw Violet staring at her with narrowed eyes, as if she was analyzing her. “Uh, hi?” She more than asked Violet, as if taking permission to talk to her. 

“Hi.” She said with a bored tone and looked the other way and out her widow, suddenly disinterested. Evelyn turned back, not willing to question her behavior. 

She looked at Helen who was focused on the road before them, but she could sense the unease in the air. “‘Wanted to get to know you’, huh?” Evelyn air quoted with her fingers sarcastically. Helen laughed nervously and looked at her daughter through the mirror. “Yeah…not exactly. See, Violet didn’t exactly approve of me seeing you on the regular,” she directed a pointed look at Violet, “so I thought if I force her to go out with us, she’d discover how you’ve changed.” 

“Yeah, right.” Violet rolled her eyes and Evelyn chuckled at that. “Helen, are you seriously holding your daughter hostage for me?” She looked between mother and daughter and remembered the bittersweet memories of her bickering with her own mother. Her mom and her occasionally used to fight over, what Evelyn now recognizes, the pettiest things, and seeing this parallel before her made her heart ache. She took her sunglasses off to take a good look at Helen. 

“She’s a teenager, she’s full of angst. That’s fine, I don’t mind being hated.” Evelyn wanted to seem as if she was brushing it off, when she was actually observing Violet’s every move. She was still staring out the window. 

Helen sighed loudly in that exasperated parent tone she had. “We’ll resume this conversation at the restaurant.” She turned on the radio to reduce the tension in the air, which didn’t really help that much. 

They arrived a few minutes later and Helen parked the car. Evelyn got out and ironed out her shirt with her hand, getting pesky creases out and waited for the Parrs to be by her side so they could go in together. 

They were seated at a table for four in the cozy diner. Evelyn had never been to that place before but assumed the Parrs had since they knew exactly what to order. Evelyn got what Helen ordered in a panic and they were finally left alone. The table felt a little awkward for Evelyn and she tried to busy herself with the surrounding atmosphere as they worked their issues out telepathically.

Helen subtly nudged Evelyn’s calf with her foot to get her attention and once they were making eye contact, Helen nodded at Violet, signally Evelyn to start a conversation already. 

She swallowed thickly and cleared her throat. “So. Violet. How’s school?” She wanted to slap herself for such a boring question. Violet rolled her eyes, “It’s summer.” Was all she said, and continued busying herself with the most interesting tissue paper she was toying with. 

“Hah, right. So…do you have a boyfriend?” Evelyn vaguely remembered something about a Tony and, judging by Violet’s eyes widening, she hit the nail on the head. Evelyn leaned closer towards the table, resting her chin in her palm, waiting for a response. Helen, who was facing Evelyn, turned towards her daughter as well, mimicking Evelyn’s posture. 

“I don’t know if I’d call him a ‘boyfriend’,” She air quoted, “but you can say I’m seeing this boy in my class called Tony.” Her smile indicated that she actually really liked this kid and Evelyn was glad they were finally on safe grounds. “Can you describe him for me?” 

Violet raised an eyebrow, not knowing the angle Evelyn was working on but conceding. “He has dreamy brown eyes and soft brown hair. He’s a bit taller than me, which I love, and he owns like twenty turtlenecks.” She was staring into space at that point, probably dreaming about Tony. Evelyn realized that beneath the powers and the angst, Violet was just another teenager in love.

“But yeah, he’s okay I guess.” Violet broke out of her trance and made both women laugh. She herself tried to hide a small smile and Evelyn saw some progress. 

“Excuse me ladies, but I have to use the toilet.” Helen excused herself from the table and got up. Evelyn’s eyes lingered on Helen’s sundress-clad frame until she was out of earshot.

“I didn’t get away with just a slap on the wrist.” She said, not exactly looking at anything but directing her words at Violet. Violet’s eyes finally moved and her head snapped to look at her. “What?” 

She tried to maintain eye-contact while remaining friendly enough. “When I was arrested, you said that because I’m rich, I’ll only get away with a slap on the wrist. Well, I didn’t.” Her tone was firm to assert an air of authority. It didn’t really work.

“Are you sure about that? Because you’re sitting here, outside of jail, just a few months after committing acts that are against several laws.” Violet punctuated her sentences with short pauses to emphasize her point. Evelyn leaned back into her chair with no valid argument. “I didn’t kill anyone at least.” She shrugged. 

The teen rolled her eyes, “You were this close.” She pinched her thumb and index finger for visual aid and Evelyn had to chuckle, “Me included. So, you’re not making a great case for yourself. And it’s not funny.” Evelyn sat up straighter and cleared her throat. “You’re right, I’m sorry. But to be fair, I did some time! And I have community service to do, too. AND I’m not allowed anywhere near my lab.” 

Violet rolled her eyes again. “Poor thing.” 

She was getting desperate at that point. “Okay listen, I know I’m not the best person out there, but I'm done with my previous agenda. I don't even have the energy to get out of bed in the morning, you think I still want to make supers illegal? I don't give a shit anymore." She sensed that her tone was becoming rather bitter, but she couldn't help it. Yes, she's done horrible things, but she'll be damned if she returns to that prison. 

They were silent for a moment. "And..." Evelyn started, struggling to find her words, "I like your mom. She's my only friend at the moment. You can say she's my lifeline, so to speak. So can you please just approve of me? Promise I'll behave." Her tone was uncharacteristically gentle and light, but she needed Violet to understand that she had no intentions of hurting her mom. She neeeded her mom.

Violet's face contorted as she thought, finally conceding and nodding a bit. "Fine. I forgive you. But I'm still threatning you." She looked at her straight in the eye and she had no doubt that she meant it. 

"Deal." She smiled at her victory and saw the woman in question finally walk towards them and sit in front of them. 

"Where were you? How long does it take to piss?" Evelyn remarked and Violet laughed slightly. Helen raised her brow, gesturing for her to be appropriate. "I actually got caught up with a few fans on my way back." Helen nodded to a group of women still fawning over her.

Evelyn chuckled. She could relate. "Who wouldn't want a picture with Elastigirl?" She said it sarcastically but with an amused undertone. Just then, their food finally came. 

They had lunch in general silence, until Helen decided to break the tension. "So...are you two going to get along?" They both stopped midbite and looked at each other. Violet put her burger back on her plate and contemplated her answer for a bit. 

"Yes." She just said, and continued eating. Evelyn finally swallowed in relief and looked back at Helen, locking eyes. She smiled sincerely and Helen returned it happily. 

After lunch, Evelyn insisted on paying the bill, and after five minutes of arguing, Helen finally gave in. 

They strolled out of the restaurant, Helen walking between her daughter and Evelyn. "What movie are we gonna watch?" Evelyn asked when they approached the movie theatre across the street. "In The Clouds." Violet said excitedly, surpassing their leisurely pace and running to the ticket booth. 

"Damn, she really is excited." Evelyn chuckled and Helen looked up at her. "Thanks for making an effort." Her voice was at the most gentle she'd ever heard it, and her eyes made her heart melt. She would do anything for Helen at this point, and she hated herself for it. 

"Always." Evelyn smiled softly, leading Helen with a hand on her lower back as they approached Violet, who was waiting for them, tickets in hand. 

They bought popcorn and settled in their seats, Helen yet again between them. Evelyn wasn't a huge movie-goer, but this movie had to have become her favorite movie of all time. Not because of the movie itself, but because halfway through it, Helen leaned her head on her shoulder and played lazily with her left hand. At that point the only thing she could focus on is Helen Parr nestled against her, and trying to keep her heart from escaping her ribs. 

She was content, for the first time in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry this took a while i was dealing with some shit. Oh if this wasn't clear this is a MODERN AU. Enjoy! ;)

Evelyn was pacing around her house frantically. It had been a few days since she had seen Helen and she hadn’t contacted her since. Evelyn wanted to reach out, maybe call her or invite her over but she didn’t want to be annoying. 

She felt like a teenage girl again, crushing on someone unreachable. 

She had been mulling over the nature of their relationship for days on end and couldn’t come to a solid conclusion. Did Helen reciprocate her feelings? Did she stay up late thinking of her? Is she also keeping her distance from fear of being annoying? 

She ached to get her hands on a damn laptop and do some research on relationships like a clueless fifth grader. You can’t blame her; in her over 30 years of being alive, she had only been in a handful of relationships, all in her youth. She’d been single for God knows how long. The company used to keep her too busy for any socializing, and then her big evil plan, and now, her parole. 

She was definitely not girlfriend material. 

But Helen…Helen was everything she was not, in the best way possible. She was responsible, caring, and charismatic, she had a thoughtful husband and rigorous kids. And she was a heroine, a life saver. Evelyn would never want Helen to be stuck with someone like her.

But she couldn’t stay away! She just couldn’t! She knew toying with a married woman was dangerous grounds, especially a super with a super husband that can turn her to smithereens with his bare hands. 

She couldn’t do that to her, to her kids, and even to Bob…no matter how much she disliked him. Helen loves him and she does not love you, if you hurt him, she hurts you, she kept reminding herself of that. It didn’t exactly tame her want. 

By two o’clock that day, Evelyn couldn’t take it anymore. She cracked. She ran towards the landline phone and dialed Helen’s cell number she’d memorized. She leaned against the wall and waited.

“Hello?” Helen answered after two rings and Evelyn turned tongue-tied. Helen made her, the fearless evil Evelyn Deavor tongue-tied.

“Uh hi.” She finally stuttered out. 

“Evelyn? Is something wrong?” Helen’s voice immediately switched to that motherly concern she loved hearing. She forced a chuckle out. “Does something have to be wrong? Just saying hi and checking up on. We haven’t talked in a while.” She trailed off, trying not to sound to desperate but hoping the super will catch her drift. 

It was Helen’s turn to laugh. “How nice of you, and three days is a while?” Evelyn could just feel the smirk on the other end of the line. 

“Shut up, you know I’m lonely.” She sounded too whiny for her taste, but hoped Helen would feel bad and come over. She desperately needed her attention, her touch. She was not ashamed of admitting it anymore, taboos be damned. 

“Like I said, there’s nothing stopping you from going out and meeting new people.” She groaned at Helen’s not so helpful advice and finally got off the wall, walking around the room, stretching the cord.

“You know I’m anti-social!” 

Helen laughed again. Evelyn heard the line muffle a bit before Helen was on the other side again. “Sorry I was unloading the dryer.” She heard her walk around the house.

Evelyn giggled uncharacteristically. “You’re such a mom. It’s pretty hot.” She blushed at her own comment, curious as to where that confidence raised from. From Helen’s brief silence she could tell that she, too, was confused. “Thanks, weirdo.” She finally said, brushing it off, and Evelyn let go of a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“If I had known you’d be this clingy I wouldn’t have befriended you in the first place.” Helen laughed. Though her voice was riddled with amusement and although Evelyn knew she was kidding, she couldn’t help but feel insecure. Her earlier thoughts of being an inconvenience plagued her. 

“Ha…oops.” She forced out, reciprocating the joke but remaining silent. 

“You know I’m kidding, though. You’re welcome to visit us whenever you want.” Helen’s voice was warm and inviting and creeped its way into Evelyn’s soul. She didn’t know what to make of it. Was it an invite? Was she just casually suggesting it? Did she even mean it? Questions roamed her brain, resulting in an odd silence between them.

“Are you still there?” Helen asked, wondering if the line had died. Evelyn shook her head and cleared her throat. “Yeah, sorry. I got distracted.” She composed herself and formulated a proper suggestion in her head. “So, can I come over?” She held her breath while waiting for her response, eager and anxious all at once. 

“I’m pretty sure I just invited you over so, yes, of course. Do you need directions?” Evelyn’s heart elated and she had to control herself from bursting into flames. Stupid crush.

She couldn’t tell what Helen was doing or thinking or feeling, but she just hoped she didn’t invite her out of obligation. She hated overstepping. 

“I’ll remind you you live on one of my properties so I’m good, thanks. See you in a few!” She exclaimed and hung up. Her droopy eyes were wide open and she did a silent victory dance. 

That damn Helen Parr, turning her into a hormonal puddle.

Not much later, Evelyn found herself outside the Parrs’ driveway. She had figured out how to hail a cab and there she was, mentally preparing herself for the rest of her day.

She walked closer towards the door and swallowed thickly, not knowing why she was as nervous as she felt. It’s the same old Helen, why wasn’t her heart cooperating? She knocked twice on the mahogany doors and waited. A few seconds later, a tired Helen opened up, carrying her sleeping baby and smiling softly. “Hi.” 

Evelyn mimicked her smile. “Hi yourself.” Helen moved to let her in, closing the door after her. Evelyn’s eyes scanned the familiar space, remembering moments she’d shared with her brothers between those walls.

She walked to get a closer look at their old furniture, the fireplace, the television, the fountain. She laughed at the thought of the fountain. “How many accidents have you had with the fountain?” Helen put her son in his makeshift crib in the middle of the living room and scrunched her eyebrows as she approached her. “Too many, Evelyn. Too many. Who designed this thing?” 

By her tone, she could easily detect her exasperation and smirked. “I did.” She shrugged playfully and looked at her, surprised when she noticed their proximity and the lump in her throat formed again. “So I thought. Have you gotten shorter?” Helen examined her from head to toe, noting her unusually casual attire of a tee and jeans. 

Evelyn crossed her arms in defense. “No. I just happen to be in heels every time you see me. And I didn’t feel like putting the effort today.” She shrugged again and faked offense as she locked eyes with Helen. She noted that she really was a few inches shorter than Helen, when closely compared. If they were a bit closer to each other, she’d have to look up…

“Seriously?” Helen was genuinely surprised and her newfound knowledge of Evelyn’s true height amused her to no end. “Hey, you can’t be a fashion icon in sneakers.” 

They held each other’s gazes for a while in silence until Evelyn finally cracked. “So what were you doing before I so rudely interrupted your plans?” She walked over to the kitchen, where she could smell something cooking. Helen followed suit.

“I was just finishing up lunch for the kids, they should be here soon.” She said from behind her. Evelyn was still looking around the high ceilings and impressive architecture, admiring a figment of her past. 

“Smells good.” She remarked after her sweep, finally turning around to face Helen when she had reached the kitchen island. 

Her breath caught in her throat. Helen was looking at her with this heaviness in her eyes she couldn’t quite pinpoint, as if she was admiring her, searching her face. Evelyn knew that her expression was undoubtedly one of confusion and wanted to soothe herself. They were close enough so that the height difference was apparent and she had to look up at the super to maintain their eye contact. 

“You’re cute when you’re short.” Helen surprised both of them with her compliment and Evelyn actually blushed. Evelyn Deavor, evil mastermind, tech genius, woman in her 30s, blushed. Helen’s smile was so soft, she couldn’t help but return it. 

“Fuck it.” Evelyn threw caution into the wind and wrapped her arms around her beloved Helen, pressing her mouth against hers.

To her surprise, Helen immediately reciprocated, wrapping her own arms around Evelyn’s thin frame and backing her against the kitchen island. Her lips slowly worked against Evelyn’s, testing the waters, their limits. All logic had flown out the window the minute Evelyn had walked into the house, and she wasn’t completely against it. 

Evelyn’s hand slowly moved upwards to cup her jaw while her other hand remained on Helen’s shoulder. She stroked her tongue against Helen’s mouth until she opened her mouth and welcomed her in. The kiss slowly deepened as they both lost every thought they might’ve been thinking of. Helen stroked arms up and down Evelyn’s back, making her moan lowly into their kiss. 

Helen opened her eyes and saw what had unraveled before her. 

She quickly released Evelyn from her grip, as the other woman stood there disoriented until realization struck her as well. Her cheeks turned an impossibly dark shade of red and she coughed to clear her throat. Her lips felt soft from being played with and she had to fight back the urge to smile. 

“Why did you do that?” Helen asked. She didn’t sound angry or upset, she was just asking. Her back was turned to her companion as she collected her thoughts. 

“Did you see the way you were looking at me? You were gonna do it if I didn’t.” Evelyn didn’t exactly feel guilty. Helen had basically jumped her and everything was done with consent. And she enjoyed it. Immensely. 

Helen ran a hand over her face and rubbed her eyes. She was right. She had wanted this, and for a while. She turned to face her. “Bob has been so distant lately…and I feel so alone.” Evelyn was getting to see a vulnerable side of Helen, and when she saw tears pricking at her eyes, she freaked out. 

“Come here.” Evelyn walked to her and embraced her sweetly, in the middle of the kitchen. Helen’s arms hung limp as Evelyn hugged her until she finally raised them to wrap around her companion tightly. 

They found themselves on the couch, in silence. 

“Bob and I haven’t shared an intimate moment in months.” Helen had finally said after what felt like hours. She was lying against the arm of the sofa. Evelyn was lying down against her, sort of acting as the little spoon. She hummed slowly. She was playing with Helen’s hand that was against her stomach and stroked her fingers, stretching them out and snapping them back in. 

“At first, when supers were legalized again, everything was great. It was the way it should be. We went on missions together sometimes, it was perfect. I don’t know if you noticed, but recently there’s been sort of a drought of villains. I guess this looming threat of supers being legal is too risky for anyone to try anything major. So Bob just settles on small time crimes.” Helen was explaining her side of the story as if she was being interrogated for a crime she might have done. 

“The kids join him, sometimes. I used to, but I get bored, you know? I’d gotten so used to being a stay at home mom that it was exhausting. I’m getting old, you know? Hero work is excruciating.” Evelyn let go of her hand and turned around so that they were facing each other. She looked at her with as much compassion as she could muster, and her heart broke seeing the woman she admired suffering the way she was. 

“So, yeah. I stay at home most of the time. Run errands, take her of a super baby. And then you came along.” Helen whispered the last part and finally made eye contact with the woman before her. Evelyn blushed for the millionth time that day and ran a hand over Helen’s arm, gripping onto it gently. 

“If I’m being honest, the moments we shared during my time with DevTech were my favorite parts of the whole mission. That and the badass Elasticycle you built me.” She smiled at the memories and Evelyn felt pride overtake her at making Helen happy with what she was best at. “I’ll make you a new one once the police is off my back.” She smiled back and Helen chuckled gently. Evelyn raised her arm and tucked a strand of Helen’s hair behind her ear that had fallen onto her face.

“So what now?” Evelyn asked, knowing they’d have to face reality at some point. They can’t just run off into the sunset. 

Helen lowered her hand to Evelyn’s face and stroked her cheek with her thumb, a solemn look in her eyes. “I don’t know what’s happening to me, I see you and I can’t think straight, literally. My conscience is telling me to ignore these…feelings I have towards you, but my gut’s telling me to pursue them. As a super, my gut plays a major role in all my decision making, but so does my conscience, so now i’m just confused, and guilty, and upset, and I-“ 

Evelyn shut her up by finally pressing her lips against hers, slowly at first and then all at once. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate. In fact, Evelyn had never felt such passion in a kiss before, it was as if Helen was her key to a world she didn’t know existed. 

Both her hands remaining on Helen’s jaw, Evelyn kicked a leg over her lap so that she was straddling her. Helen’s hands moved to her thighs in a tight grip and Evelyn pressed her further against the arm of the sofa.

After a short while, Evelyn kissed down her jaw to her neck, eliciting a moan from her beloved. She took that as a win and continued, sucking on a specific spot she found Helen enjoyed the most. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” Evelyn heaved between her kisses. She looked back up into her eyes and kissed the tip of Helen’s nose chastely. 

“I think I do.” Helen replied, covering her face and jaw with tiny kisses Evelyn seemed to love. Evelyn’s hands tangled in her hair as she moaned, hugging Helen’s frame against hers. 

That’s when the doorbell rang. 

They both immediately opened their eyes, Evelyn getting up from the couch in a hurried mess. Helen stood up, straightening out her clothes and taming her bed hair down, combing through her red locks with her fingers. She cleared her and looked up at Evelyn, who was halfway across at that point, attempting at looking casual. Helen laughed and hurried towards the door when the bell rang again.

She opened the door and her son rushed in, her daughter following suit. “Hey kids, had fun?” She asked, walking over to the kitchen to check on the food and turning the stove off. 

They sat at the kitchen counter. Dash excitedly rambled on about his day with his friends. Violet made sly remarks here and there. They had apparently not noticed Evelyn in their rush to get to the food. 

Evelyn glanced at the crib near her and noticed the baby staring at her intently, no definite reaction on his face. Evelyn debated approaching him but decided against it, not willing to have her arm bitten off. 

“Hey, uh,” She started to get everyone’s attention. The kids turned around, surprised expression on their faces. “I’m gonna leave. Thanks Helen. I’ll call you.” She winked and Helen blushed, turning around to avoid her kids’ boring eyes. “Bye.” She called from over the counter. 

And she left, heart full and mind racing.


End file.
